Garner
by taligator
Summary: Garner: to seek, acquire. This was the last detention, he’d be leaving the school tomorrow.


Garner

To garner is to amass; acquire.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or fictitious locations; they belong to J. K. Rowling.

A/N: this is for my lovely friend Garner, which is also, appropriately, the title of this fiction.

* * *

"Thank you for joining me on time, Mr. Potter." Snape managed to drawl, while sounding incredibly put out at the inconvenience. 

Harry's eyes flashed briefly, "what would you like me to do for you today Professor Snape." He aimed for polite and it came out annoyed.

Severus smiled and the look changed his face, making him younger and less harsh looking. It frightened Harry.

"Today, you are going to brew a potion."

Harry's eyebrows shot up and he had that, deer in the headlight look. "A potion, sir?" he squeaked. Snape would never ask him to brew a potion, he wasn't bad at potions but he sure wasn't Malfoy or even Hermione.

Severus headed to the blackboard and began writing down the ingredients and instructions on the board. He left it untitled. "The ingredients can be found in the student cupboard and if you need something else, please ask and I will retrieve it for you."

Harry numbly began collecting ingredients and his equipment. He set the cauldron over a cold flame to chill and began slicing, dicing, and stripping his ingredients.

He glanced up occasionally to look at Snape who was lounging against the lectern with half his face hidden by his hair. The dim light in the room made him appear to only be half there. When he wasn't scowling he was a good looking man, well, classically anyway.

"Sir, I've completed all the directions on the board, what is next?"

Severus smirked and pushed off from the lectern and moved silently to stand next to Harry. "Add the following ingredients in 1 minute intervals, drop them in clockwise and stir them counter-clockwise for the in-between minutes." Severus held out three small vials to Harry.

He looked up at his teacher and then slid the vials off into his own hand, his fingertips sliding over the stained and calloused palm, he shivered softly. He was standing so close he could feel him through his robes and his breath moving the air.

He carefully opened the first vial and a pleasant lavender scent wafted up toward his nose, he smiled and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the scent. Professor Snape shifted behind him, dipping his head to inhale as well. He poured the seeds over the top of the potion in a clockwise direction and then carefully set the vial down with one hand and began stirring with his other. He counted carefully in his head, one-one-thousand, two-one-thousand ..

Severus shifted once again behind the boy, his destruction of sanity. This was the last detention, he'd be leaving the school tomorrow. Officially, he'd graduated, they only need have the ceremony to finish everything. It really was clumsy of the boy to drop that lint into his cauldron the last potions class of the year, it was bound to do something nasty. Nasty it was and it covered half the class, Severus chuckled to himself. He desperately wanted to fidget but that would ruin the illusion. His robe was painful on his bare skin, each movement caused the coarse fabric to slide over his sensitive skin.

Harry added the second vial, it was without smell and he began the same process over again. He shifted and moved backward slightly, feeling the heat at his back increase. He had to be exceedingly careful not to lose count. Snape was distracting. He smelled like cloves and, Harry sniffed slightly, burnt leaves? He retrained his thoughts back on his counting, he could think about Snape later.

The third vial was opened and out wafted the scent of rose oil, he smiled and sighed softly. It was one of his favorite ingredients to work with and they so rarely used it. He carefully poured it in and began stirring and counting. Instead of placing the vial on the table, absentmindedly he slid it into his robe pocket.

"Stealing from me Mr. Potter?" Severus purred disastrously close to his right ear. His hand, unerringly slid down Harry's side to the robe pocket and slid inside to take out the small vial. Sliding it out again, touching him the entire way.

Harry looked up at him without guilt. "You always throw away these vials when we are done with them, since they can hold nothing but the same ingredient again. I thought you wouldn't mind." A pink tongue flicked out and licked his lip, his concentration complete as he continued to count. Forty-one-thousand, forty-one-one-thousand. ...

"While correct Mr. Potter, I would appreciate if you'd ask in the future before ruthlessly taking things from this classroom." Severus dipped his hand back into the robe pocket and dropped the vial inside, his palm flat he caressed the inside fabric of the robe pocket before withdrawing.

Harry drew a ragged breath, he was being touched by Snape. He was fondled by Snape. He was aching by Snape. He furiously tried to count again and realized he had no idea what number he was on and was gratified to hear a breathy voice in his ear. Fifty-six-one-thousand, fifty-seven-one-thousand and a large hand covered his own as the body behind his shifted closer to press against him. Fifty-nine-one-thousand, sixty-one-thousand and the stirring stopped.

Harry had a brief moment to think when he was forcibly turned around and thin lips pressed against his, tasting of cloves and cardamom. He eagerly opened like a flower in spring under the ceaseless mouth and tongue. He felt the hard table edge pressing into his waist as he was slowly being bent backwards onto the table. A long arm slid down his side and grasped him behind his knee and pulled upwards causing him to slide up and over the edge of the table. He automatically and naturally spread his legs to allow that body in between.

Severus still had his hand under Harry's knee and pulled him closer. He slid away from the welcoming lips and began tasting the skin under Harry's chin and up under his ear. He smelled of lavender, rose, sweat and sunshine, an intoxicating mixture that was all his to enjoy. He bit and suckled at the tiny lobe, his hot breath pouring into Harry and causing him to writhe underneath the hot black robes that had him pinned down.

Harry pulled his leg up onto the table and used his foot to push himself up against his teacher, grinding himself into the answering hardness. He whimpered.

Severus continued his assault and moved down the neck and suddenly moved away, his hands reaching to open Harry's robes.

The cool air caressed Harry and brought his sense back, "Sir, the potion?" He tried to sit up and was promptly shoved back down with a large hand on his now exposed chest.

"Not yet," Severus smiled and leaned over running his tongue over and around Harry's navel, causing the boy to buck up under him. He bit a path up Harry's chest, deviating only to bite at the small nipples before continuing his journey. At the top, he stopped and slid his hands down along Harry's arms, clasping his hands. He pulled and Harry came up under him. Letting go of his hands and immediately pushing them under Harry's shirt, roughly pulling it off and flinging it on the floor.

Harry's head lolled backward as he fell helpless and wanting underneath his teacher. He was laid back ever so gently on the table, with kisses raining down on him once again.

The hands moved to his pants and undid the buckle with agility, the callouses had been earned. A hand slid under his back and pressed him upwards, canting his hips to removed the last vestiges of his clothes and innocence.

The cool air greeted his skin like ice-cream on a hot day in the city, touching each pore with its fingers. He whimpered and shivered, those long fingers sliding all the way down his legs and then back up again stopping at his knees. His heels were once again propped on the table, exposing him completely and wantonly.

Severus took his hands off the display in front of him and casually undid his own robes, enjoying the glazed look in Harry's eyes. His eyes tracked each move and his hands began fidgeting, reaching.

Severus smiled and leaned over with the robe half-undone, placing a tender kiss on Harry's lips. A shy explorative tongue crept out to meet his, seeking. He moved back again and slid the robes off his shoulders revealing his naked body.

Harry's breath caught in his throat, his teacher was classic – all sharp angles and paleness. He began reaching once again and was relieved when those hands began stroking up his thighs again. Reaching the apex of his hips and thighs, he reached again. He was hard, he was silk, he was. His skin ached to meet his skin.

Severus bent his head and his breath ghosted over the prick that lay between them. A quick taste he promised himself that was all he'd take, it was sweetness in his mouth. A forbidden fruit. He dug his fingers into the slim hips in order to control himself and slid the tip into him mouth. It was the goose bumps on Harry's skin and the small whimper that kept him going, more and more he took and tasted.

Harry couldn't stop himself, he had to have more and he bucked up into that heat that was his teacher. His fingers grappled and found hair, latching on he took a hold of that heat and made it do what he wanted. He forced his desire unto that heat.

Severus couldn't stop himself. He had to stop. The hands held him, they bent him and formed him. He sucked and moaned, thrilled and trembled.

Fighting the hands he pulled away, a lingering kiss placed at the tip of the slick cock. He looked up at the frantic body in front of him. He smiled softly, "the potion."

Harry swore bitterly and his face flushed even brighter in anger.

Severus dipped his fingers into the cauldron and withdrew fingers covered in a clear viscous fluid scented with lavender and rose. "Lubrication." He needn't say more.

"Bastard," Harry cursed without rancor.

A slick finger slid between his legs and lightly skirted around his innocence. Harry moved down into that finger, begging it to touch him.

Severus had spent many nights dreaming of this and wanted to take his time but knew that wouldn't be possible and slid his finger into the tight channel that was the most personal part of Harry Potter.

He moved in. His finger was strangled with tightness, nearly losing himself he kept moving in a time old pattern, loosening and stretching his lover. A second finger and his knees were weak and his lover was clenching his fists desperate for something he couldn't name. A third finger and he was clutching at the table to stop himself from diving in.

He couldn't take it any longer and slid his fingers out and Harry whimpered in loss. He spread more of the lubricant on his prick, stroking it and imagining it sliding in and out of that beautiful boy on the table. Smirking in delight, he pulled Harry across the table, leaving his delectable cheeks hanging slightly off the edge.

He stared down at Harry, "tell me I can take this."

Harry looked shocked, 'he was asking NOW!'

Severus lined himself up with Harry with just the tip of him touching that spot, that spot he ached to possess. He shuffled slightly closer, Harry felt the pressure but was helpless to take it.

Harry slapped his palm on the table, its sting bringing his awareness to the situation as he screamed, "YES!"

Severus' hips took a desperate flight and pressed into Harry, sliding slowly past the last barrier and into his soul. His eyes closed of their own volition, his hands trembled where they hovered over Harry's hips. He felt hands sliding over his and they twined with his as he moved slowly and opened his eyes, seeing the green eyes for the first time.

"Please."

The word undid him and he pulled back and surged forward again eliciting a sharp cry as he hit that spot that undid the most stoic of them, that spot that men would die for and kill for. He pulled on the hands and the body came up to meet his

Harry wrapped his legs around the thin body and felt everything change as he was lifted and slid back down, his mouth sought to taste and engage the man before him. He turned the face to his and traced his tongue along the jaw and then the mouth that had burned him and scorned him, the mouth that had saved him and sinned against him.

Harry whimpered against his mouth and ear as his own cock was trapped between their bodies, the smattering of hair sliding and pulling with each thrust. A delirious pain on its own.

The hands were gripping him and the nails digging into his skin, Severus moved to Harry's ear, his harsh breath reverberating through Harry, echoing his own need.

And just like that, fifty-seven-one-thousand, fifty-eight-one-thousand, it was over and they were but a single body shuddering in release. Harry gripping Severus even tighter, convulsing.

Severus tilted his head to capture Harry's lips, soft kisses with promises and more emotion than should have been there. Harry responded with his own promises and his own new emotions.

Sticky and sweaty they were as they finally pulled apart, Harry brushed the hair away from his teachers eyes, sweaty and clingy to the face like a lover.

They separated and dressed in silence and Harry turned to leave, "may I take this with me Professor?" He touched the bite mark on his neck.

Professor Snape smiled at him, and it didn't frighten him. He tossed another vial at Harry, "in case you need this some other time." It was his night's work, neatly labeled and bottled.

Harry tossed it back, "best keep it for me then, I might lose it." He smirked and walked out the door.


End file.
